


Revenge Is Best Served Sweet

by CutenessCanKill



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutenessCanKill/pseuds/CutenessCanKill
Summary: What would happen if Tsuna chose to be with Kyoko in the end despite all the love and admiration Haru gave him?Well snap, of course, Haru, with her years of training with the Mafia under her belt, and in her delirious moments will take back what she has given.In a moment of pure revenge, she wiped them out... Or did she?





	1. The Realisation

**𝕳𝖆𝖗𝖚 𝖋𝖊𝖑𝖙 𝖍𝖊𝖗 𝖜𝖔𝖗𝖑𝖉 𝖘𝖍𝖆𝖙𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖉𝖆𝖞.**

She was just coming home from a long day of work when she saw Kyoko and Tsuna cuddling on her couch. She didn't even remember giving them any permission to enter her house.

Her squeaky door alerted the two people on her couch, as Kyoko turned around to give her another one of her usual bright smiles. "Haru-chan, welcome home! We got some good news for you!"

Face twitching, Haru went to put down her stuff and ignored Kyoko's searching eyes. She didn't want to hear it, she knew that this day was coming and she wanted no part of it, it would just ruin her mood and she knows it.

"Haru-chan? Are you okay?" Kyoko decided to move closer to Haru, the smile on her face dimming slightly at the gloomy aura around her best friend. "Haru-chan?"

Having enough, Haru straightened her back and shouted. "I'm fine, and you guys are intruding on my privacy, please leave now."

Tsuna, noticing the wetness of Haru's sleeves held Kyoko back from going closer. "Sorry Haru, I- we didn't mean to intrude, it's just that, we thought you wanted to know first."

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san, but I don't want to hear it. So please, leave already..." Haru's voice softened to mere mumbles as she returned to moving her items around.

Kyoko was hesitant at leaving her friend behind but with a bit more probing on Tsuna's end, she gave up and left, with her last words being. "I'll always be there for you Haru-chan so get well soon."

The door closed with a firm click and Haru sank onto the floor, she welled up with tears flowing freely as her body shook with every sob and proceeded to take out her anger on the concrete floor, punching it in frustration.

She had spent years trying to gain Tsuna's love, even going so far as to put herself in danger that she would normally run from. Sure, she may have gotten some friends but ultimately, she still loved Tsuna.

Her frustrated cries muffled by her mouth as she continued to stick to the floor and her dark thoughts came out, floating around in her head.

_ If only Kyoko was not around... If only she was with Tsuna before everyone else was... If only all Tsuna could see was her... Maybe, maybe she would stand a chance... _

Those dark thoughts got wiped away when she heard knocking on her door. Standing up, she dabbled her face with tissue paper and covered her puffy eyes and red nose with makeup before opening the door.

The one who stood outside was none other than Bianchi, the woman who was the main idol for Haru. One look and Bianchi already noticed that Haru had been crying.

With a sigh, she ushered the girl into the house and placed her on the couch. When Bianchi saw that Haru was stable, she spoke. "Tsuna sent me here, he said you needed my help... I'm guessing you found out?"

"What? About how Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-san are engaged? Yeah, I think I got that message clearly." Haru shouted, biting the inside of her lips to prevent herself from rambling.

Bianchi nodded silently and pulled Haru into a hug. "Oh you poor thing, no need to hide your tears... It must have been painful to watch."

Just as Haru expected, Bianchi knew how to make her talk. With only that simple gesture and a few words, the waterworks resumed.

Haru grasps tightly at Bianchi's shoulders, partly feeling annoyed that Bianchi got it out of her so quickly and grateful that she wasn't going to tell her to get over it.

"Bianchi-san... Why, why is it so painful to see it?! I thought I had already prepared myself but... I just couldn't control my anger when I saw it! They... They didn't even bother to warn me beforehand! Why didn't they?! Kyoko-chan was so mean..."

The ramblings continued for another hour before it lowered into soft sobs. Her whimpers made Bianchi pissed at how Tsuna and Kyoko handled the situation but she also knew that they did not do it on purpose.

"Haru... What would you have done... Or wanted to do if they didn't leave?" Bianchi needed to confirm if Haru was going to be unable to handle the weight of heartbreak and will be forced to be on house arrest.

The brown-haired girl looked at Bianchi, with the most resolute and equally guilty eyes. "I would have killed them both... Bianchi-san, why am I like this?"

Not having a concrete answer, Bianchi just answered with her own experience of heartbreak. "It's just like that sometimes, love can cause both joy and sadness but if you rely on it to be your only motivation, the latter will be the worst thing to experience."

"As always, you have quotes hidden everywhere Bianchi-san..." Haru said, giving a strained smile and pulling away from the hug. "Sorry to bother you..."

Looking at the broken girl before her, Bianchi decided to do something that would cheer her up. She went into the kitchen, ignoring Haru's curiosity.

It only took her minutes to whip up a cake, and sadly due to her ability, the cake made was poisoned and Haru knew that. "Um... Bianchi-san, why did you make a cake and why is it in the shape of Tsuna-san's face?"

Bianchi shrugged off Haru's questions, taking a rolling pin and passed Haru a knife. "You obviously can't and shouldn't kill him, but it doesn't mean we can take our anger out at something that looks like him."

Haru took the knife and watched Bianchi stare at her in anticipation. Despite her emotions stabilizing, she could still feel lingering irritation and so she stabbed the cake.

It was honestly very suspicious how much better she felt afterwards and with Bianchi prompting her, she took, even more, stabs at it and soon, the cake was no more.

"Haru, why don't you go wash up and go to bed, I'll clean this up." Bianchi pushed the emotionally and mentally tired Haru to her bathroom and looked at the mess with a smile.

"Time to get to work..."

*******The Next Day*******

Haru woke up to banging on her door, she pushed herself up and slowly trudged towards it. When she exited her bedroom, she heard the shouts. "Haru! Haru are you in there?! Help, please! Kyoko... Kyoko she..."

It was Hana's voice that screamed at the door and the despairing and panicked tone made Haru pick up speed, she swung the door open to see Hana staring at her with tears streaming down her face.

"Hana-chan, what's wrong?! What happened to Kyoko-chan?!" Hana glanced around and pushed both of them in and locked the door. Haru got confused even more at her unusual action. "Hana-chan?"

"Haru... You are Haru right?" Seeing Hana's desperate pleas, Haru nodded and Hana broke down and fell to the ground her hands covering her face. "Thank gosh..."

Despite the relief from Hana, Haru went to question her. "Hana-chan... Can you tell me what's going on? From the beginning please."

"I... Well, Kyoko went to stay over at my place after visiting you with Tsuna and we had run out of food but I was okay with it since we could order delivery but she wanted to pay me back and went out." Taking a shaky breath, Hana continued.

"Then I got worried since the grocery store is just a few meters away so I went to search for her... Then I opened the door to see a box, which contained-" Hana paused to cover her mouth her memories of last night rushed through her.

Noticing the green entering her skin, Haru ran to get a bucket and thankfully made it as Hana threw up into it. Following up was a bottle of water and handkerchief as Haru comforted Hana. "It's okay... It's okay, no need to rush it."

Shaking her head, Hana wiped her mouth and spat out. "Kyoko... I saw Kyoko's head in the box and Ryohei wasn't home so I just ran... My legs just brought me here..."

Haru was shocked at the information, it was too coincidental that this happened right after her wishing for their deaths._ 'But it was just a thought, I didn't want it to happen...' _

Deep in thought, Haru noted something off about Hana's words. "Why did you ask if I was really Haru?" She looked at Hana's widened eyes and immediately took a defensive stance. "Hana-chan... Explain now."

Taking a shuddering breath, Hana answered. "I... I saw Bianchi while I was running out, she... She was sitting on a bench and There were a lot of flies around her, even maggots were growing out of her-"

"But that can't be true! Bianchi-san was with me that night, she couldn't have been there!" Haru relaxed her stance and ran through her encounter with Bianchi last night. "Wait... Hana-chan, did you know that Kyoko-chan was engaged with Tsuna-san?"

"What? This is a first for me, when did you learn of this?!" Hana shot up but immediately went back down in pain. "Haru... You couldn't have..."

"No! I would never! But, Bianchi-san knew about it..." Haru felt guilty for suspecting Bianchi but there was not a lot of people who both have a grudge against Kyoko and have the means to kill her.

"Do you think there could be an imposter?" Hana asked. "Bianchi died when I saw her but she was with you the whole time... What really happened."

Haru shook her head, not knowing who to believe anymore and pulled Hana closer to the living room. "The murderer might still be out there, we need to call for help."

"As much as I hate relying on those monkeys, we aren't in any shape to fight back." Hana sat at the table and cleaned up after her episode. "Sorry for dirtying your place Haru..."

"It's okay Hana-chan, we need to stay together after all!" Haru gave Hana a smile and called up Tsuna. The phone rang but it doesn't feel like anyone was going to pick up, so she tried calling Gokudera.

One ring and she heard the phone click. "You idiot! Where are you now?! We need your help!"

"We? Hayato-san, can you please explain the situation?" Haru was starting to get sick of how many times she needs to get the other person to explain before talking but it is a dire situation so she let it slide.

Hearing the huff on the phone, Haru rolled her eyes at the typical Gokudera behaviour. "Okay, listen up, Juudaime has disappeared and we need all the Vongola members to gather now, you especially since you were the last one to see him."

"Roger that." Haru hung up the phone and turned to see Hana coming out of the bathroom. "Hana-chan, we're going to the Vongola HQ."

*******An Hour Later*******

Haru drove the car to the HQ and immediately saw that security around the place has tightened immensely. She showed her ID card and gave her fingerprint before being allowed in. "Haru-san, you're finally here." Ipin greeted her with a smile.

Nodding Haru parked the car, opened the door and ran straight for the meeting grounds, shouting back. "Take care of Hana-chan for me!"

Reaching the place, Haru spotted all the bosses of the Vongola Alliance was inside, along with the Vongola guardians. "You're here, now, can you explain yourself?"

Haru stared at Iemitsu in shock at his accusatory tone. "What do you mean explain myself? I don't know anything!"

"You were the last one to see him, especially after him telling you about the news of his engagement... It's possible that you could have been blinded by hatred and attacked him."

The harden eyes softened and he whispered, pleading. "Please tell me you saw him... I just want my son back." Haru was torn between lying and telling the truth but she knew that her words would not change the truth.

"I'm sorry... I don't know where he is...But Kyoko-chan who was with him split up and went to Hana-chan's house so maybe the security cameras picked up something!"

Gokudera furrowed his brows at that. "What are you talking about? It was Kyoko that told us about Juudaime's disappearance."

"You can't be serious, Hana-chan sa-"

"This extremely isn't the time to put blame on others Haru…" Ryohei stepped up and Haru felt cornered, thankfully, Chrome stood before her and stared at Ryohei.

"And it also isn't the time to be scaring our only lead to Bossu, Sasagawa-san." Chrome turned and gave Haru a comforting smile. "It's okay Haru-chan please continue."

That Haru did, she explained the whole situation to everyone in the room. Things about Kyoko's and Bianchi's death, how Hana came to find her, everything.

"Scum, you better not be lying…" Haru jumped at Xanxus's threat, sliding further away before saying how she would not be lying in this kind of situation. "Then we have a problem."

Dino nodded, joining in the discussion. "If what Haru says is true, that means we have accidentally let in a master illusionist who could even trick Mukuro…"

"Ah, this is so confusing, why can't we just put the three of them into questioning and get this over and done with?" Lambo whined, sad that he could not just go and rush to find his Tsuna-nii.

Iemitsu sighed. "Lambo-kun has a point, let's bring Kurokawa Hana and Sasagawa Kyoko into questioning."

Ryohei crossed his arms, a frown on his face. "As much as I extremely hate this, I'm sure they will understand."

Yamamoto smiled, grabbing Chrome and said that they would go and get Hana, while Ryohei and Mukuro were to find Kyoko. Haru just stood in the middle of the room, worried beyond belief, but remembered about Gokudera.

"Um, Hayato-san… Sorry to tell you about Bianchi-san's death…" Gokudera gave her a strained smile, and she knew not to push any further.

She stayed by his side as Iemitsu, Xanxus and Dino went out to increase scouting and defences. Even Lambo knew to give them room to mourn their loss and Hibari had been long gone the moment the meeting ended.

"Haru… How was Nee-san when she was with you?" Gokudera asked, wanting to break the silence between them and Haru gave him a sad smile.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember Bianchi's kindness and compassion. "She was just like how Bianchi-san would be, nothing felt off about her."

"Is that so…" Haru turned to see Gokudera giving her a bright smile, he pulled her into a tight hug as she felt a prick at her neck. "I'm so happy you said that about me…"

_'What?'_ Haru didn't have time to process anything as she felt her eyes getting heavier. "Hayato-san?"

"_Gokudera_" gave her a bright grin and placed his finger on his lips, very contradicting to how Gokudera would normally act. "Shush… Everything will be fine when this is all over.


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the true terror of living in the story of a crazed person truly comes out, nothing can escape the grasps of a psycho as they slaughter everyone.
> 
> But who is the person really controlling the strings?

Haru woke up soon after to see that she was still in the meeting room, she thought that everything was fine until she opened the doors.

Outside, the once carpeted and clean floors were dumped with bodies and their blood painted the walls. The ones whose identity she can tell were those from the Varia, the rest had their faces gashed and sliced open, some did not even have a head anymore.

Haru closed the door again and stood behind it, her legs felt shaky as she swallowed back her bile. Closing her eyes, she breathed through her mouth, not wanting the pungent smell of metal and rotting flesh to cloud her mind.

Calming down, she opened the door again and saw that the bodies were gone. "What's happening?" She mumbled and a hand grasped her shoulder, causing her to leap forward and go into an offensive stance.

"Woah, woah, calm down Haru, what's wrong?" It was the voice of Dino, and he looked really worried about her. "Want a glass of water?"

Haru, not trusting her voice, decided to just nod and Dino brought her to the kitchen. "Come on, drink up." He poured her a cup of warm tea and placed it on the table with a smile.

"Haru, you want to see how Hana and Kyoko are doing?" Haru took a sip of the tea and nodded but Dino stopped her. "Not after you drink it finish, I don't want you to have a headache there."

Sometimes, Haru finds Dino's coddling nature annoying but this is one of the times when she appreciates the gesture, what she needs now is a comfort. Her day had been one giant roller coaster ride.

Dino looked at Haru, really worried about her mental stability, especially since she has to choose between her friends as to who was the right one.

Drinking the last drop, Haru stood up and stared at Dino, prompting him to lead the way, which he did with a smile of relief. He did not want Haru to break down from the stress, neither did he want her to focus on getting the culprit.

As desperate as he is to want to get his little brother back, he knew that Tsuna would not want him to pressure his friends, instead to be there for them until they are ready to speak.

They walked to the living quarters of the guests, but it got turned into a makeshift jail cell for the two girls. "Ah, Dino-san, you're here, and Haru-chan too! Welcome."

Yamamoto greeted them with a smile as he dragged some chairs to them, ignoring the solemn mood around the rest of his colleagues.

Dino waved his hand and walked out the room with a grin. "Nah, I was just here to drop Haru off, need to help the Varia with defenses."

He pulled a chair for Haru to sit on when he saw how pale she looked. "Are you sure you want to be here, you can leave it to us you know..."

Haru gave him a shaky smile and waved off his worry. "There isn't anything much to be done anyway... Better if we can get to the bottom of it." Despite his better judgement, Yamamoto decided to let Haru be and turned to see Hana and Kyoko sitting on different beds, they both eyed each other suspiciously.

"Hana-san, Kyoko-san, are both of you able to prove that what you said is true?" Iemitsu asked as he glanced at the Mist users and none of them gave any indication, so he glanced back and saw that neither of them answered.

"Please answer Hana-chan, Kyoko-chan. We all want to get to the bottom of this." Chrome said with a small frown, sad that her friends have broken down into groups and are against each other.

Shaking her head, Hana decided to admit that she has no proof. Kyoko, on the other hand, was able to produce proof, she took out her phone and pointed to the messages she received from an anonymous person and in it was an image of a passed out Tsuna tied to a chair and a threat message.

"I can't believe you would turn on me like that Hana, I thought you would be the one to support me..." Kyoko said, avoiding eye contact from Hana as if looking at her hurts.

Hana rolled her eyes, she folded her arms and glared at Kyoko. "Well, I would be by your side if you were actually Kyoko. I know what I saw, you can't... Shouldn't be here." Kyoko looked visibly hurt from Hana's words but refrained from replying as Mukuro analysed the validity of the message.

Mukuro sighed and passed Iemitsu the phone, finding no problems with it. He was really confused, before entering the room, he had checked the mind of Hana and nothing was off, her memories were also not fake._ 'What's going on... How is the enemy getting through my defences?' _

Even Hibari, who had gone to check the security cameras saw the proof that Hana did see some kind of head in the box but he could not make out whose head it was.

All the Vongola guardians knew that they were dealing with someone with experience. "What are you guys doing?" Yamamoto turned to see Gokudera entering the room and smiled at his best friend, waving him to come closer.

"Yo, we're just questioning Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan right now, what about you?" Gokudera pulled out images from the security cameras.

Some were of the hidden head and the others were of Bianchi's dead body. "Ah, you okay?" Yamamoto tilted his head at how silent Gokudera suddenly is but he felt a shift in the atmosphere.

It was Haru, she suddenly started to shiver all over and her grip on the chair made it shatter slightly under the weight. "Haru, you okay?"

Haru looked at him with her despair filled eyes as she remembered what happened a few moments ago and Yamamoto knew something was wrong immediately. "Gokudera, could you step outside for a moment?"

"Ha, what are you saying Yamamoto?" Gokudera asked with a raised eyebrow but eyeing how Haru reacts he sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I'll leave."

Upon hearing the door click again, Haru relaxed her tense body and saw Ryohei in her face. "Hahi! Ryohei-San!" Haru pushed herself away from him and fell backwards.

Hana and Kyoko rushed to help her, their eyes flashed in worry before it changed into anger. "Ryohei/Onii-chan! Don't bully Haru!"

They pulled Haru to her feet as Ryohei bowed in apology. 'You need to be more careful Haru...' She blinked at the soft whisper as the girls went back to their side of the bed.

Another hour passed as nothing happened and Iemitsu was close to blowing his fuse at how nothing new was learned, then an alarm rang throughout the building.

"What's happening?!" Iemitsu shouted as he ran out the door, but as he took a few steps, he felt that something was wrong as his body fell apart.

"NO!" The girls screamed as Kyoko and Hana got caught by Chrome and Ryohei respectively as Yamamoto blocked Haru from the sight.

Ryohei took a nearby book and tossed it outside, his frown deepened as the book got sliced into small squares and scattered around the similar squares of Iemitsu.

The girls huddled into a corner, with Chrome choosing to guard them. "Call Gokudera and Lambo! We need a headcount." Yamamoto exclaimed as Mukuro tried to find other ways out.

Despite having been trained, the Vongola guardians were still not used to dealing with enemies they cannot see. The alarm continued to ring as Yamamoto tried to slice the invisible wire frame.

The windows were thankfully safe but they were on the fifth floor, a level where there could be many more traps around. Mukuro decided to use his Mist flames and conjure up small critters that would go around and test the waters.

Haru was terrified, she is starting to suspect everyone around her. Gokudera could have planted the traps when he was outside and that unknown voice could belong to anyone in the room.

Nothing they did was useful for the traps were increasing by the numbers according to Mukuro's illusions. Sighing, Yamamoto decided to use the window route.

He took a rope and jumped out, hands on the ledge of the window, he tested the nearby rooms with the rope and seeing if any of them had similar wires around the place.

"Guys! The room on the right is okay!" Yamamoto shouted while climbing up and Ryohei decided to take charge next, punching the wall on the side to make a hole in the wall.

Unfortunately for him, there was a trap in there. The moment his fist went through the wall, acid got sprayed onto him. His face melted as he held in his screams to prevent Hana and Kyoko from waking up.

When the squirming subsided, a hesitant Chrome went to check his pulse while carefully hiding from the hole. "He's... Dead..." Chrome shook her head in sadness at the loss of another person while Mukuro bowed in respect.

Haru shakily got up and looked out the edge but instead of seeing Yamamoto over the edge, she saw nothing. That was until she looked to the skies. Her eyes widened as she jumped back into the room.

Outside was Yamamoto, but he was no longer... Alive, the rope that he had brought with him was used against him. Now his body hung on the top floor with a melt down throat preventing him from speaking.

_ Who was the one who spoke... _

Mukuro was feeling pressured by the minute, he and Chrome were the only ones left and unlike Chrome, Mukuro was not used to having to carry people around. He was the assault team, not the supporting team!

The two girls slowly awoken and Mukuro swiftly knocked them out again, cursing how Tsuna did not think to teach them anything useful for survival. "Nagi let's go."

"Mukuro-sama? What about the girls?" Chrome asked, gesturing to a panicking Haru and the two unconscious ones. "We can't just leave them here."

Placing his hand on her shoulder Mukuro looked at Chrome in the eye. "It is actually safer to leave them here, just look at the traps around them. What we need to do now is find all the survivors and a way out of here."

Still hesitant, Chrome glanced at her friends. She could find reason within Mukuro's words but it was still hard to leave them in an unknown world. "Nagi, your choice?"

"Let's go Mukuro-sama."  


_ ***Seconds after departure*** _  


Haru heard the Mist duo leave the room and she breathed a sigh of relief, she feels safer alone and wants to escape this place as much as them but nothing comes free.

Then she felt hands around her neck. The first thing Haru tried to do was escape, she wriggled around in the grip and screamed for help but nothing was working, she was losing air fast.

That was until she saw a glass shard on the ground, she took it in her hands and stabbed it at her neck. A screech of pain later and Haru kicked the source to the hole. In direct line of sight, the acid gun did its trick and the person's face got melted.

Haru turned to the girls location, hoping to not have awakened them but noticed that Kyoko's body was missing. 'It can't be...' Haru stared at the dead body she just killed and looking at the pink dress, the horror dawned onto her.

_ Kyoko just tried to kill her _

She teared up at the thought and backed against the wall, she did not mean to kill her, she only wanted to survive. It was her fault Kyoko was dead...

"Oh, isn't that such a perfect thing to witness?" Haru stared as Hana's body pushed herself up, a maniacal grin stretched her lips as those beady eyes met with hers. "You always wanted to kill Kyoko right?"

"No! I never wanted to kill her! It was just in the heat of the moment!" 'Hana' groaned at Haru's response, seemingly sick of hearing it.

"You really are thick aren't you, why can't you just happily kill people, I can even give you that power." Haru flared up in response, she never and will never want to kill her friends.

Seeing that caused 'Hana' to shrug. "Well, now, there really is nothing left for me to play with, everyone died." She pulled out a computer and showed all the dead guardians around the place even the Cavallone, Varia, CEDEF and Arcobaleno were wiped out.

'Hana' pulled pulled out a tissue from thin air. "Oh is is so sad, Alexa, play despacito and can we get some Fs in the chat~"

"What are you talking about... Who are you?!" Haru exclaimed in horror as the computer cameras showed even Sawada Tsunayoshi on the torture chair in a dark room.

Stopping her sarcasm, 'Hana' decided to shed her skin and sat down in front of Haru. "I am the writer of your pain, the author of your actions and the Mastermind of this scene... What about you?"

This was a lot of information to take in as Haru just stared blankly into 'Hana's eyes. "Ah, what did I expected... Should have chosen someone more willing to participate..." 'Hana' mumbled.

"Wait! Give me a second chance!" Haru shouted as 'Hana' walked away. "I want to save them all! Please!"

"Save... I am not a casual like you who saves games." 'Hana' narrowed her eyes and spun to glare at Haru but saw her bowing, knees on the ground to her.

"I... I want to save them, I don't want you to interfere anymore! Please, bring them back to life..." Haru begged 'Hana' with her tears and sobs shaking her body.

An idea sprung to mind when 'Hana' saw Haru beg. "Why don't we play another game? A simple one too, you run and save as many people as you want and I try to slaughter them all!"

"What... What does that mean?!" Haru does not want to relive this experience, all she wants is for everything to be back to normal. "I don't want that!"

'Hana' smiled and waved her off. "Too bad too late, I want my happiness and joy now, not later! Have fun in the past~"

"Wait!" Haru jumped to pull 'Hana' but the portal was too strong, sucking her into an unknown abyss as she felt the exhaustion take her over.  


_***One timeslip later***_  


Nothing much happened to Haru when she got pushed into a portal into the past, she regained consciousness when she felt the soft crinkle of leaves under her and hoped that she was sent to the time before she met Tsuna.

Sadly, when she opened her eyes, she saw a guy with blond hair beside her, he too was asleep so Haru opted to just leave him be and escape the mess of time travel.

Until she saw who was the owner of that blond hair. "Vongola Primo?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this was very rushed, I just wanted to go straight into the blood bath, that's why it is quite messy near the end... Also, surprise, I actually wanted to send her to something like the hunger games but nah, this is more fun.
> 
> Also, I will update the tags with this new change too!

**Author's Note:**

> When you decided to make a story on the day you get your Ao3 invitation and in the end, you immediately decided to add in a story where you kill off characters...
> 
> Well, hope you enjoyed it at least, it gets more confusing as you continue~


End file.
